La obsesión por su profesor
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/ Detesta encontrarselo todas las mañanas, la manera en que le habla, la burla eterna sobre su persona pero sobre todo que mueva su mundo por solo existir.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Detesta encontrarselo todas las mañanas, la manera en que le habla, la burla eterna sobre su persona pero sobre todo que mueva su mundo por solo existir.**

 **Kouen x Sinbad.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. La obsesión por su profesor.**

 **.**

Sinbad muestra su maravillosa sonrisa al mundo, esa que brilla y atrae a cuando ser se le cruza en el camino. Cientos de jovencitas infartadas y muchachos enamorados nada más porque si. A excepción de uno, su profesor que va saliendo de la dirección. Algo en ese sujeto le irrita, con el no puede evitar ser insolente a pesar de tener tan solo catorce años. Se para frente a él impidiendo que continue con su andar por el mero hecho de ser notado. El mayor frunce el ceño y se detiene.

-¿Se te olvidó como caminar?-con tono hostil.

-No. ¿Y tú necesitas ayuda? Ya no eres tan joven después de todo.

El pelirojo sonrió de lado, altanero.

-En doce años estarás igual que yo. Ya veremos si te puedes levantar de la cama. Eso suponiendo que a tu estúpido cerebro no se le olvide ordenar que respires durante la noche.

-Para que te lo sepas, soy muy inteligente.

-Oh y para que lo hagas tu, reprobaste el último examen.

-Ungh...

El de ojos escarlata le evadió con sencillez grotesca y continuó su recorrido. Unas cuantas frases y le ha humillado. Lo admita o no, tiene que ser un don.

...

Durante clases.

Sinbad mira el pizarrón detenidamente, esbozando una sonrisa al contemplar su obra de arte. Una chica ligera de ropa. Le tomó su tiempo y mucha dedicación aprender a dibujar pero si eso ayuda a que Kouen pierda la cabeza valdrá la pena. Este escribió una elaborada, muy elaborada fórmula matemática. Llegado a cierto punto le hizo falta espacio, ya solo queda el del garabato. El corazón de su alumno palpita ansioso hasta que el mayor pasa el borrador sin pena ni gloria y prosigue. ¿Acaso se tomó la molestia de mirar? El profesor viró levemente su rostro para obsequiar una sonrisa burlona que solo pudo apreciar él.

 _«-¡Lo hizo a propósito!»_

Le ha derrotado nuevamente sin un mínimo esfuerzo.

...

Durante el almuerzo.

Sinbad se dirige a la azotea para tomar su almuerzo, que dicho sea de paso tuvo que comprar porque se quedó dormido, salió corriendo y no cogió el preparado por Ezra.

-Ah~ al menos aquí tengo privacidad.

Abrió la bolsa y sacó un sandwich de pechuga de pollo, jugo de naranja y una manzana. Iba por el fruto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al dolor de sus múltiples dolores de cabeza. Este como de costumbre le ignoró y pasó de largo a la barandilla, prendió su cigarro y se dispuso a fumar. El menor hizo una mueca que denota disgusto.

-Me molesta el humo.

Pero Kouen siguió en lo suyo.

 _«-¡Es todo! ¡Ya no lo soporto!»_

Se puso en pie con actitud amenazante.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ¡Se supone que los profesores son los encargados de llevar a la juventud por el buen camino!

-¿Qué eres un crío?

-¡Técnicamente si!

-No me agradas, punto.

-Ni tu a mi.

-No me interesa.

-Ah si pues...mmm, ¿qué te hice? Yo si tengo razones para odiarte, desde el primer día me trataste mal.

-Pues no fui yo el idiota que contó la historia de su vida cuando le pedí presentarte.

-Ah eso fué porque...

-Tienes el ego hasta el cielo y no existe gente que deteste más.

-No eres distinto. Eres más vanidoso que yo. Para nadie es secreto que cuidas enfermizamente de tu barba. O que estas pendiente de las tendencias de la moda.

-¿Y? El que lo sea no implica que tenga que soportarte. Eres un mocoso y como tal has de respetar a tus mayores.

-¡Tchi! No tienes idea de lo mucho que me desquicias.

El pelirojo se viró prestando más atención al cigarrillo. La sangre en Sinbad hizo ebullición y se abalanzó en su contra. Kouen le cogió de la muñeca advertido por su intuición.

-Entiendes que agredir a un profesor es motivo suficiente para que te expulsen, ¿cierto?

-Nunca tuve las mejores calificaciones. Alguien debe ponerte en tu lugar.

El de orbes cereza sonrió, en un rápido movimiento le tumbó, provocando que se golpeara la espalda y cabeza bruscamente.

-¡Aaah!-se quejó aquel.

El otro se situó sobre su abdomen y cogió del cuello con ahínco, como si quisiese arrancarle la vida. Acercó tanto el rostro al ajeno que Sinbad podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre los labios.

 _«-Demonios. No sé porque pero no me incómoda.»_

Es más, puede jurar que le agrada. Pero primero se traga un cuchillo a admitirlo.

-Estas a mil años de llegar a mi nivel, mo-co-so.

El hombre se levantó dejando a un muy confundido muchacho que siente palpitar la muñeca que cogieran con tan nula falta de tacto. La llevó a sus labios y se sonrojó.

-Maldición...

Acaba de darse cuenta que esa obsesión por su profesor es amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je je je por más que lo pienso no me imagino a esta pareja en una relación dulce y rosa, para mi son del tipo que se mataría en la cama XD. Je je je. Gracias por leer! VIVA MAGI!**


End file.
